


hey you (do you know my heart?)

by eunchaes



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park keep BICKERING esp at the end, Enemies to Lovers, Help, I’ll update tags as i go, Kinda, M/M, Theatre AU, daehwi is Jihoon’s Support System, emotional cheating, i miss 2park, jihoon is sad gay, minor jihoon n donghan, slow burn (?), wanna one r in this too ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunchaes/pseuds/eunchaes
Summary: jaehwan somehow manages to persuade jihoon into being haknyeon’s understudy.the kicker is, the main role is being played none other than his first love.alternatively,"JUST, act like you love each other, or I'm gonna fucking cut your testicles off, Park Woojin!title taken from hyunjin’s around you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been rotting in my drafts for a year

"Don't look at him any longer," Daehwi tells him, eyes softened.

Daehwi was right. He shouldn't be looking at Woojin. 

Park Woojin is beautiful. _("He isn't even hot!" Daehwi would say.) ("He looks like a scarecrow, your taste in men is so bad," Jinyoung would add.)_ Jihoon feels sorry for them, it must suck not being able to appreciate beauty, doesn't it?

"Jihoon," Daehwi calls out again. "Stop looking."

As much as he didn’t want to, that was his cue to turn his attention back to his friends. Jinyoung was going on about enamel pins with Guanlin, and Daehwi's staring at him, brazen concern in his eyes.

"Does it still hurt, Jihoon?" the younger asks, and Jihoon isn't sure how to answer that question, honestly. If he told the truth, his friends would be at their wits' end, making sure to protect him from Park Woojin at all costs and listing out a hundred reasons why Woojin isn't right for him. Knowing Daehwi, he would probably throw Jihoon into the trashcan if Woojin was about to walk past, if it meant that they wouldn't get to see each other. And that would suck for Jihoon, because although there's a sting in his heart whenever he sees Woojin around campus, a day without seeing him would be just sad. There have been some days this semester that Woojin was absent, and Jihoon's moods those days were downright shitty, and he felt empty, almost.

And that makes Jihoon feel extremely fucking guilty, because in a futile attempt to get over Park Woojin, he impulsively got himself into a fling with Donghan.

He feels the guilt eat away at him when Donghan's in his bed, their lips connected, but all Jihoon can think about is Woojin, Woojin and more Woojin. Jihoon wasn't even that happy when Donghan kissed him for the first time, because that was his first kiss, and he'd been saving it for Woojin all along. Heck, he'd been saving his first love for Woojin. He wanted Woojin to be his first and last.

But you see, some things are better off apart.

Park Jihoon and Park Woojin are a perfect example.

* * *

Jihoon has never liked February 14th. He's always stood by his point that it's opportunistic capitalism and undeniable materialism, but maybe it's because he's never had a valentine. This year, he does have one, but it's not who he wants it to be.

It could have been Park Woojin, but Jihoon tries to push those thoughts of what they could have been away, because it's an opportunity he lost and he doesn't like opening that wound.

So this Valentine's Day, Jihoon tries to make up for his mistakes.

He does that by sneaking a box of Pepero in front of Woojin's dorm. He hopes Woojin is smart enough to know what it means, because the latter isn't very bright.

He heads back to his own room, and on his way he bumps into Woojin, looking as good as ever, holding a bunch of chocolates and snacks in his hands, and the thought of Woojin with someone else just hurts him, crumbles his already broken heart even more, so he runs.

Everybody wants Woojin. Who doesn't want the popular, stone-cold jock? Jihoon feels like a deflating balloon because nobody ever wants him. He was just another one of Woojin's many suitors, but unlike them, he never stood a chance.

Jihoon feels so fucking disgusting when he lays on Donghan's chest on the couch that evening, because he is so terrible for playing with Donghan's feelings, for never taking his eyes off Woojin.

He tries to make himself feel better by reminding himself that Donghan is almost always never there, never texting him, never making time for him, except for rare occasions, like today.

Jihoon thinks he'll feel guilty about this until the day he dies.

When the clock strikes 11:11, Donghan excitedly tells him to make a wish. Jihoon is doubtful, but he closes his eyes, and wishes silently that Woojin will come back.

* * *

"I am _not_ doing this."

"You are, Jihoon." Daniel shoots back with pleading eyes. "Please."

"No." The younger's arms are still crossed. He's ready to get up and leave the empty classroom, but he still has respect for his rather kind senior, so he stays.

"You just have to be the understudy whenever Haknyeon can't make it for practice. Please." Jihoon rolls his eyes, shaking his head once again.

"I would gladly do it if Park Woojin wasn't playing the main character."

"You guys used to be best friends, it will be okay." Daniel begs again. "Please?"

"Used to, Daniel. That's the point. It won't be okay."Jihoon swallows the _it's hard to do that with someone you've been (and still are) madly in love with for years_ back into his stomach.

And that's when Jaehwan throws his hands into the air, and grabs Jihoon by the collar out of the room.

"You fucker." Jaehwan glares at him. "If you do not do this, Hyungseob will be Haknyeon's understudy."

Jihoon inhales.

"Do you want to see Hyungseob have eyesex with Park Woojin? If you don't grab this chance to mend your fucking relationship with him, Park Jihoon, I will be so fucking mad at you." Jaehwan chews out. "I am tired of hearing about how beautiful you think Woojin is."

"Tell Daniel I say yes. Fuck you."

* * *

Two nights later, they're laying in Donghan's bed when Jihoon feels his body jerk. There's this stomach-churning feeling in his gut he can't shake off. The guilt is too much for him to take.

"I cannot do this anymore." He spits out, and Donghan's head snaps in his direction.

"What?"

Jihoon feels like he's suffocating, he feels so bad, he wants to just run away forever and never see Donghan again. He is selfish, extremely selfish and this is definitely the reason why he's going to hell, why he deserves the worst.

"This," Jihoon sits up. "I can't do this any longer. I'm sorry."

He doesn't give Donghan time to speak. He runs out of his now ex-boyfriend's dorm and to his own.

Jihoon knows he's evil.

As cruel as it is, he knows he can't love Donghan if his heart is still waiting for someone else.

He feels like the biggest sinner on Earth.

* * *

Jihoon's nose stings, script clutched tight in his hands. The auditorium is awfully cold, but Park Woojin’s heart is colder.

He sighs, and tells himself it'll be over soon, and all he has to do is fake it.

He just has to supress his feelings. It'll be alright.

"Jihoon, come here." Seongwoo calls from the stage, where he's standing next to Woojin. Woojin is looking at him, and Jihoon feels so, so small.

"You're freezing, Jihoon. Are you okay?" Seongwoo grabs his hands, and Woojin rolls his eyes, walking backstage. Jihoon's heart sinks a little.

"Yeah I am. I just get cold easily." He awkwardly laughs, but turns when Sungwoon, another crew member, yells his name and Jihoon is greeted with a jacket slapping his face.

"Take it kid. You look like you need it." Sungwoon flashes him a thumbs up from behind the curtains.

Jihoon puts the jacket on and at that moment tears threaten to spill out of his eyes, because the scent on the jacket is horribly nostalgic and it's something Jihoon wants to remember yet forget. Maybe he's hallucinating? Jihoon wants to get out, he wants to run away, but Park Woojin walks back on stage, tossing his water bottle aside and that's when Jihoon knows it's too late for him to back out.

"Ah, let's get started, shall we? Remember, you both are supposed ex-lovers reconciling!"

Jihoon visibly flinches, but prepares himself for the worst, anyway.

"And, action!"

Jihoon looks up at Woojin, just like he's supposed to according to the script. Woojin's gaze is piercing, penetrating and Jihoon cannot for the life of him read it.

"Believe me when I say I want you back," Woojin speaks, hand finding its way onto the shorter's waist. "Please, give us another chance."

Jihoon wishes Woojin wasn't acting. He wishes this was the truth. He mentally shoots himself, because he knows it's going to be a long, long day.

He's just an understudy. It'll be alright.

* * *

When Jihoon returns his dorm that evening, he doesn't bother taking a shower. He's aware it's bad for his health and Daehwi would absolutely lose his shit if he knew, but he decides to drink his feelings away.

If Woojin and him had a different ending, if they even had an ending at all, maybe Jihoon could be happy for him.

First loves usually give you butterflies, giddiness and beautiful memories, don't they?

But all Jihoon got was his heart ripped out of his ribcage, thrown on the ground and stomped on. 

Jihoon wonders what would've happened if Woojin didn't leave him hanging.

Would they have hada different ending?

Jihoon knows it's impossible. His chapter in Woojin's life is over.The ending pages of their story are torn out. No amount of tears, 11:11 wishes or alcohol will bring Park Woojin back. It's an awful, ugly truth that Jihoon refuses to accept.

He sobs, an awful ache in his chest that's been there since Woojin left, just ten times worse.

It didn't make sense. He knows Woojin must have felt something too. He knows he was special.

Park Jihoon almost had Park Woojin, didn't he?

* * *

"You look like shit." Jaehwan comments, taking a good look at a swollen-eyed Jihoon.

"I feel like shit too, thanks." He deadpans, throwing his backpack on the floor backstage. He probably shouldn't have drank so much last night. His head is killing him, but having to rehearse with his first love is even fucking worse.

Jihoon decides to chat with Jaehwan for a bit before rehersal starts, but the moment he takes his gaze off the floor, he's just seconds away from bumping into Woojin.

He swears he's never swerved that fast in his entire life.

—

As soon as their lunch break starts, Jihoon flees out of the auditiorium and dialls Daehwi.

"Where the fuck are you? I want to cry." He mutters out.

"Music room. Please come."

Jihoon dashes across campus.

—

The moment Jihoon opens the door to the music room, he throws himself on the shorter male.

"What happened? I'm here for you." Daehwi tells him, rubbing his back.

"Okay so. Daniel asked me to be Haknyeon's understudy in the play and the fucking main character," Jihoon whines, "is Park Woojin. And I didn't want to do it but Jaehwan said if i didn't, Hyungseob will be the one having eyesex with Woo-"

"Wow."

"Stop it Daehwi, I'm emotional! Last night after rehearsals I went home to cry and drink, because I miss Woojin. It's so obvious he knows I cried, we had to make so much eye contact!" Jihoon adds, arms flailing around. "I have to get back in about 15 minutes! Daehwi..."

"Breathe. Please, just breathe." The younger tells him, as if trying to tame a wild bull. "Now listen, I told you drinking can't solve your problems. Don't do it anymore."

Jihoon is seated cross-legged on the floor, looking like a dejected puppy, nodding up at his friend.

"Show me the script. Honestly, just pretend Woojin is like, Guanlin, or something. You won't be able to take him seriously."

"I'll laugh, and that's bad, kid." The older tells him, casually tossing the pieces of paper over.

"Um, hyung, are you sure you can take this?" Daehwi looks at Jihoon with tight eyes, slowly lowering the script.

Jihoon snorts. "Ha, I'll just pretend he's a rat, you know. He actually is-"

"Jihoon, there's a kiss scene." Daehwi deadpans.

Minute fourteen into his break is when Park Jihoon realises that he is _significantly_ fucked.

* * *

Jihoon wraps the jacket Sungwoon had lent to him around himself. Most of the backstage crew hadn't arrived yet, and honestly? He was glad rehersals weren't starting yet, but at the same time he's upset - because he wants to get this over and done with.

The thought of having to kiss Park Woojin makes Jihoon's skin crawl but he feels butterflies too - it's disgusting, Jihoon absolutely detests it, he detests Park Woojin.

He throws his water bottle onto the auditiorium's floor. He doesn't know how he managed to get himself in this pile of shit, but whatever. It'll be over soon, he tells himself.

Park Jihoon is wrong, so wrong, because his attention is taken away from the floor and to the hand holding his water bottle, and to the fact that it's no other than Woojin.

Jihoon doesn't bother saying thank you.

(Their hands touch and Jihoon feels like his heart is in his throat.)

—

“Action, bitches!” Seongwoo squawks, clapping his hands together, eliciting a hard smack from Sungwoon, together with a _“Stop cursing, fuckface!”._

_I’ll be okay. I’ll be okay._ Jihoon affirms himself, but deep down he knows he’s falling apart.

He sucks in a deep breath, looks up at Woojin, and tries his best to recite his lines. He hopes the latter doesn’t notice the shaking in his voice.

“How will I know you won’t hurt me again?”

Woojin takes achingly slow, no, agonizing slow strides towards him and Jihoon tries to steady his breathing, gaze falling to the floor. “Do you trust me?”

Woojin’s eyes are so different in this exact moment - they’re softer than when they usually made eye contact outside of rehearsals, the icy gaze greeting him always freezing Jihoon up on the inside. The same eyes that are never still, never acknowledging his presence are soft, and when Jihoon looks into them, reruns of their memories together flash through his head. His heart is tied up in knots and Jihoon wants nothing more to untangle them - he’ll cut them off if he has to. His mouth seems to have a mind of its own, and oh God does Jihoon want to drop dead, when he croaks out the three horrifying words - "I trust you.”

The rapid, strong pulsation of Jihoon’s heart prompts him to focus his gaze on the empty space in the air between them, but he doesn’t get to enjoy the view much, because not even a second later, Woojin’s body blocks it completely.

Their lips touch and Jihoon is absolutely certain he’s about to go into cardiac arrest.


	2. Chapter 2

It's short, brief, but Jihoon feels like he's being set on fire and burning has never felt so good.

"CUT! WHERE'S THE PASSION?" Seongwoo shrieks, leaving both of them startled. "MORE PASSION BITCHES, PLEASE LOOK LIKE YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" The elder caterwauls again. "And, action!"

_And so this is how I die_ , Jihoon thinks. _Cardiac arrest._

Woojin leans in again, and Jihoon can feel his cheeks burning, he can feel the hammer in his chest. It's overwhelming, it's too much for him to handle, kissing Woojin is too much for him to handle, chasing after Woojin is too much for him to handle.

And so Jihoon pushes him away, and flees the auditorium.

He doesn't look back.

* * *

"This is a shitty bar, Jihoon." Jinyoung sneers, observing his surroundings.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. We're poor." he rolls his eyes at the younger, and the latter immediately has his hands in the air in defeat.

That marks the beginning of Jihoon's night of Stress Relief, Pining and Ugly Crying.

—

"No seriously you fucking mushroom bitch, it's so difficult! I have to kiss him! I want to kiss him but not like this, okay! I want him to kiss me because he wants to kiss me and not because of a fucking play!" Jihoon's index finger is pointed at his younger friend, vociferating loudly. "He probably has already kissed Haknyeon already because I am NOTHING but an understudy! I am nothing. But I am everything, Jinyoung. Also, I want Woojin to kiss me because he wants to kiss me and not-"

"Oh god, you are so drunk." Jinyoung lets out a sigh.

"I'm not. Ask me what you are."

"Okay. What am I?" Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

"A fucking CUNT!" the older gives him a slap on the shoulder. "I don't want this. I don't want to be just a stupid understudy." Jihoon begins to wail like a 3 year old who just dropped his popsicle and that's when Jinyoung knows it's time to Call For Backup.

—

"What do you mean you can't come?" An exasperated Jinyoung whisper-shouts. "I'm stuck in this shitty bar with a shit-faced Jihoon, what the fuck!"

"I'm stuck with Guanlin doing our dumb History project," He catches Daehwi's sigh even from over the phone. "Wait, shitty bar?"

"Yeah, shitty bar!"

"Okay, look to the left," Daehwi tells him. "What do you see?"

"My saving grace." Jinyoung almost drops his phone.

* * *

The next thing Jihoon registers is that he’s been carried back to his dorm room. His vision’s a blur, he’s exhausted - both mentally and physically.

“I can’t believe you’re carrying me, Bae Jinyoung. You have fucking twig arms.” He scorns, but Jinyoung doesn’t respond.

* * *

Park Jihoon wakes up to Guanlin’s awful rendition of Love is an Open Door.

“It’s moments like these that I really regret rooming with you.” He grumbles, sending a pillow flying in the direction of his roommate. “My head hurts.”

Much to Jihoon’s dislike, Guanlin manages to duck. “Maybe if you didn’t drink so much last night. You looked dead when Woojin-hyung carried you back here.”

Jihoon chokes on his own saliva.

“What the fuck did you say?”

“I just said you drank so much-“

“Didn’t Jinyoung bring me back here?” He asks, and Guanlin freezes when he realises he’s said more than he’s supposed to.

“No....”

Not only was Jihoon’s head pounding, but his heart was too. It couldn’t be, could it? Jinyoung may have twig arms but he’s strong enough, isn’t he? He stares at Guanlin with a gaping mouth before he buries himself in the sheets.

“You know, Guanlin, maybe it’s not too late to pack up my things and become a summer camp counsellor.” He speaks, and the younger jumps when his pink-haired roommate screams into the mattress.

Park Jihoon is _royally_ fucked, and the fact that he has rehearsals in two days really isn’t making him feel any better. _Curse Jinyoung and his twig arms_ , he thinks, before he falls back asleep again.

—

Jihoon awakes from his much needed slumber at 2pm, to 10 missed calls and 5 unread messages from Jaehwan.

from: demon bitch

hi wake the fuck up

from: demon bitch

i know ur not supposed to come in today but seongwoo thinks its better for you if you do

from: demon bitch

he says u look like a robot when u kiss woojin

from: demon bitch

he wants u to learn from haknyeon btw.

from: demon bitch

so u better get your ass here now unless you want nyeon to have eyesex with wooj and suck face with him

Jihoon lets out a garbled yell. He hates everything and everyone.

* * *

He steps into the auditorium again, remembering to bring a cardigan with him.

“Your outfit is ugly.” Jaehwan tells him, but Jihoon chooses to ignore that. He watches Haknyeon and Woojin on stage and his heart sinks a little - _they really do have chemistry,huh?_ _At least they haven’t done the kiss scene yet._ Even Seongwoo’s loud “CUT! BREAK TIME BITCHES!” doesn’t break his train of thought.

Haknyeon is cute. He understands perfectly why Woojin would choose him. He’s sweet, he’s everything Jihoon isn’t. He hates how he has to compete with a pretty boy for the prettiest boy.

“Why the fuck am I here again?” He grumbles at Jaehwan, but his voice dies down when his eyes meet Woojin’s.

“Look at that, I have to, fix the curtains,” a rigid, tension-filled Jihoon squeaks when he realises Woojin is headed his way.

And again, Jihoon runs. He almost bumps into Sungwoon on his way backstage but it doesn’t matter. He’s certain the older is yelling at him, but all Jihoon hears is the beating of his heart.

Jihoon hates excercising, but he’s been running from Park Woojin for 3 years now.

And he’ll continue to do it, until he’s able to listen to Woojin’s laughter without remembering that the person behind it broke his heart.

He pants, and sits on the floor, trying to collect his thoughts and his breath, but he gets ready to flee again when Woojin catches up with him, when he’s standing right in front of him.

“We should talk,” The latter tells him. “About you running off yesterday.”

“I have to, I have to um, go pick Daehwi up from choir practice,” Jihoon stutters out. “Catch you soon!” He laughs nervously, ready to get out of the auditorium. He’s ready for his escape plan.

All it takes for Jihoon to shut the fuck up is Woojin slamming his hands against the wall. He’s trapped. He tries to shove the redhead off, but unfortunately, Woojin is stronger than he’d thought.

“I’m not stupid, Hoonie.” Woojin has that stupid shit-eating grin on his face and Jihoon wants nothing else but to slap it off.

(Or kiss it off, maybe.)

“Daehwi doesn’t have choir practice today. He’son a date with Jinyoung. You’re really such a bad liar,” Woojin taunts. “Why did you run off yesterday?”

“I didn’t want to kiss you.” Jihoon breathes out. “Daehwi’s my friend, I know his schedule better than you do, idiot.”

“Aw, Jihoon being a bad liar, exhibit B.” The taller jeers at him. “But I’m friends with Jinyoung, who asked me to carry you home last night.”

Jihoon hopes Woojin can’t see how red he’s getting under the dim lights.

“You didn’t wanna kiss me? Because you don’t know how to? Or maybe, Hoonie, is it because it’s your first time?” The way the nickname rolls off Woojin’s tongue makes him sick to his stomach, makes him want to kick the life out of the younger, but as much as he hates to admit it, it’s as smooth as honey and Jihoon may or may not like it.

He shoots a death glare at Woojin, hissing out a “I know how to kiss!”

“Then? Are you scared of me?” Woojin smirks and oh good God does Jihoon want to knee him.

“Of course not, idiot.”

“You’re seriously so bad at lying. Maybe that’s why you’re just an understudy, huh? Because you can never be convincing enough to be a lead? Who introduc-“

Jihoon shuts him up by reaching up and pulling him down, the latter’s words drowning in his mouth. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t a typical thing of Jihoon to do, but he would do anything to prove to Woojin that he has the potential to play a lead role. Not ‘just an understudy’ as he claims.

He deserves the spotlight for once, even if it means it’s when he’s kissing the boy who broke his heart.

When they part, Woojin rests his forehead on his, both of them catching their breaths, until they’re interrupted with a “Holy shit! Like that! Kiss like that during rehearsal, please! That’s exactly what I want!” from Seongwoo.

Jihoon pushes Woojin off him, dusting himself off.

“You know what, Jihoon, from what I just witnessed, you seem to have the most chemistry with Woojin here,” Seongwoo starts. “How about _you_ take over Haknyeon’s role instead?”

(Jihoon wants to fling himself into the fucking sun.)


	3. Chapter 3

"No fucking way," Jihoon shakes his head, absolutely and completely mortified. "No."

"Actually Seongwoo, I think you're right. I think Jihoon here really connected with the role," Woojin's lips tug upwards, tilting his head, eyes narrowing even more when he sees that Jihoon's fists are clenched.

“No.” Jihoon grits his teeth, he’s seething by now, but Seongwoo’s pleading eyes stops him from throwing a chair at Woojin’s irritating yet beautiful face.

“If this play doesn’t do well the school’s gonna cut the theatre department’s budget,” The eldest of the three has a truculent frown. “And you have chemistry with Woojin.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes at that.

“Please, Jihoonie, don’t let the theatre department die,” Seongwoo begs, clasping Jihoon’s right hand in his.

Jihoon’s gaze pingpongs from Seongwoo, to Woojin, and to Seongwoo again before he sighs.

“Fine. But I’m only doing this for you, hyung, not this dickhead over here.” He gestures to the redhead. Jihoon feels like a bomb about to detonate and it’s all Park Woojin’s fault.

“Gee, thanks,” Woojin snorts.

To think of it, it’s technically Jaehwan’s fault for asking him to do it - and he could blame Haknyeon too, for not having enough “chemistry” with Woojin onstage - but at the end of the day Jihoon knows the only person to blame his is himself, for falling for someone so out of his reach.

Jihoon’s heart is shattered, and the transparent adhesive he’s been desperately wrapping around it to hold it together is losing its grip.

He looks at Woojin with eyes as blank and hard as any store front mannequin one last time before storming out of the auditiorium.

* * *

Guanlin isn’t back yet by the time he’s returned to their dorm. He takes a shower, and decides to start on his Literature essay.

It’s a daunting task that’s due in two days, and it’s incredibly difficult to complete it when all he can think about is Woojin.

It’s only an hour later when his roommate comes home with fried chicken that Jihoon realises the word vomit on his laptop isn’t his essay.

_Stupid, I can’t get you off my mind. I miss you, a lot. Rehearsing with you is so, so fucking painful._

_I realised something, my darling. I hate to admit it, but I never stopped loving you. Even when you left and it seemed as if you took the sun with you._

_I think we were happy. And maybe if I wasn’t such a coward, I would have told you how I feel about you. Maybe we would still be happy now. But can you blame me? Having feelings for your best friend is so scary._

_I wish we could have a happy ending just like everyone else. But most importantly, I sincerely wish you nothing but happiness._

_As long as you are happy, I’ll be happy for you. I hope you find someone who treats you right and gives you everything you deserve. And after this play ends, I’ll cut off all ties and contact with you. I’m burying my love in the ground because, darling, be honest. What am I supposed to do with all my love for you? I will move on, and I’ll learn to be happy for your happiness, even if I’m not the one making you happy._

_I think we’ve come a long way, darling. I’ll never forget the laughs we had together and the times you held me. Our time together got cut short but let me tell you this now. I love you so much, it’s probably bad for me. I love you. I know you aren’t perfect and you can be an asshole sometimes but I love you for you, for that. I just want you to know that I’m so proud of you and how far you’ve come but I can’t._

_I’m thankful for you. Sometimes I wish we never met, but I had the time of my life with you and I’m never going to forget it._

_I hope that one day, I will be able to talk about our story without crying and instead, talk about it while smiling._

_I hope you are always happy._

_I love you forever and always._

Another thing Jihoon doesn’t realise is his tears.

“Hyung, what happened?” Guanlin has a firm grip on his shoulder.

Jihoon laughs bitterly.

“I’m fine, Guanlinnie. I’m just stressed.”

_Guanlin, I’m just hopelessly in love._

* * *

Jihoon shows up to the auditiorium punctually.

Rehearsal doesn’t start punctually, though. He listens to Sungwoon complain about the government and Daniel go on and on about how slugs have four noses before they actually start.

“ACTION!”

Woojin looks as good as ever and Jihoon absolutely hates it.

“If you trust me, come back to me,” The younger moves closer with those eyes that pierce deep into his own.

Jihoon lets out a breath he doesn’t know he was holding in. He feels like he’s wiltering under Woojin’s stare.

“I trust you.” He utters out, barely above a whimper when Woojin’s right arm sneaks its way around his waist.

“You may not believe me, but I hope you know I’m in love with you.”

Jihoon wishes it wasn’t scripted.

“I‘m in love with you, too.”

“AND CUT!” Seongwoo screams, and Jihoon immediately smacks Woojin’s arm off him, heading backstage.

He rests his back against the wall and scrolls through his phone.

from: demon bitch

u sure this is all pretend? u and woojin seem quite legit

to: demon bitch

it is. also i’m hungry. give me food

from: demon bitch

u are not my responsibility.

—

Jihoon is beyond elated when rehearsals end. He can’t wait to be in the comfort of his own room, and not anywhere near Park Woojin.

He’s opened the door to leave when Minhyun stops him.

“Hey Jihoon? This is for you.” He hands him a bag, bright smile on his face.

“Oh? Thank you,” He laughs. “Rest well, hyung.”

“You too!” Minhyun calls out, but Jihoon doesn’t hear him, because the bag is full of his favorite snacks.

There’s a obnoxiously yellow post it stuck to the bag, the handwriting on it is horrendous but Jihoon beams when he reads the message on it. He lets out a small chuckle at that.

_You worked hard, Jihoonie ~_

_You’re doing so well, remember to always take care!_

Maybe theatre isn’t that bad, after all. Save for Park Woojin, of course.

(He’s a fucking nightmare.)


	4. Chapter 4

When Jihoon shows up at his dorm, it's not what Jinyoung expected at all.

"Why are you here," The younger complains. "I thought you were Daehwi and I got excited for nothing. Ooh, are those snacks for me?"

"Keep rolling those eyes and they'll fall out of their sockets one day." Jihoon flicks Jinyoung on the forehead. "And no. Minhyun gave them to me. Also, I'm here to unleash hell."

"Huh? Hwang Minhyun?"

The next thing Jinyoung knows is that the pink-haired boy has him in a headlock.

"You fucker, you let Park Woojin carry me home? You let Satan carry me home that night, huh?" Jihoon nags, grip tightening as his poor friend struggles. "I had faith in you and your twig arms, Bae Jinyoung! And guess what, I fucking kissed him the next day! Seongwoo guilt tripped me into taking Haknyeon's role permanently and this is all your fault, you little bitch."

"How is it my fault? You have to kiss him every rehearsal anyway!" Jinyoung tries his best to defend himself, whispering a prayer under his breath.

"Jesus won't save you now, you fucking _heathen_ ," Jihoon's fingers dig into his sides, sending him into a fit of laughter and it's moments like these that Jinyoung wishes he wasn't so ticklish. "Woojin told me that you asked him to carry me home. And yes, unfortunately, I kiss him every rehearsal but we weren't having rehearsal then. I just wanted him to stop talking."

"And not because you've always thought he's the hottest guy on campus?" Jinyoung retorts, immediately regretting his words when Jihoon heads towards him with a broomstick.

"Jinyoung, I have no idea what I'm gonna do," Jihoon suddenly stops in his tracks and sinks to the floor.

"But still, Bae Jinyoung, if you tell Woojin about anything involving me again I will burn your entire life to the ground," He continues, shoving the tip of the broomstick in Jinyoung's face. "I will burn you to the ground, and then Woojin too."

"You wouldn't do that to him. We all know that-" Jinyoung is cut off by his own screaming when the broomstick comes down on his legs.

Neither of them notice Daehwi step into the room.

When Daehwi asks "What's going on?" with a pair of wide eyes, Jihoon simply gives him a pat on the shoulder.

"Reminding your boyfriend that I'm always going to be superior."

* * *

When Jihoon and Woojin pass by each other around campus, Woojin looks past him. It's as if he isn't there, and Jihoon knows the latter only talks to him for the sake of the play.

Jihoon tells himself to bear with it. It's been weeks now, just a few more rehearsals until he's done with this, until the emotional torture is over, until he can come home without thinking of how Woojin's lips feel against his own, until he and Woojin become strangers, again.

He wonders what they could've been, but Jihoon shakes those thoughts off and reminds himself that it's time to let go. It's time to loosen his grip. Some things are not meant to be and some people are just better of apart. They are a prime example of that.

Jihoon goes back to his dorm, scrambles for the letters that Woojin wrote him all those years ago, crumples them and throws them across the room.

(He blinks away his tears.)

* * *

from: linnie

lets play mario kart tonight yes

from: linnie

toad will win bitch

to: linnie

in ur dreams

to: linnie

i'll wait for you at the bball court after rehearsal

Jihoon feels his phone leaving his hands.

"Rehearsal's started, idiot." Woojin snorts.

"Give it back," The older's knuckles are white and it's taking him all the self-control in the world to not punch Woojin in the stomach. "You better give it back now."

"And what if I _don't_?" The right side of Woojin's lips tug upwards, eyes boring into Jihoon's own. "What are you gonna do about it? Kiss me?"

Jihoon's face flushes red, and in that moment he channels all his strength into slamming his lips against Woojin's.

With shallow breaths as he pulls himself off the younger, he forcefully grabs his phone back, before stepping on his foot.

"I hate you so fucking much, Park Woojin. You're insufferable." He spits out, eyes narrowed and lethal.

Jihoon really wants to punch off the smirk when Woojin tells him that he’s aware of it.

(He wants to kiss it off, again.)

—

“Guanlin, please stop me from setting fire to everything I love.” Jihoon calls out the moment they step back into their dorm.

“You wouldn’t set Woojin hyung on fire.”

“What the fuck?” Jihoon tiptoes to slap the younger on the face. “I hate him, don’t even say his name.”

Guanlin cocks his head. “Why? As in, why do you hate him so much? You guys used to be too close. Too close for comfort.”

(He shudders at the memory of his younger self walking in on Jihoon on Woojin’s lap.)

Jihoon snickers bitterly. “You’d rather listen to me cry over him than play Mario Kart?”

“I’d like to think I’m a good friend.” Guanlin shrugs his shoulders, hand reaching into his bag of chips.

“Okay. It’s long, though. And I’m gonna cry.” Jihoon breathes out, preparing himself for the emotional turmoil he’s going to go through.

“I first met Woojin in middle school. We were never friends until the last few years of high school, though. We have a lot in common. He gets my stupid sense of humor.And whenever Woojin was around, I felt like I didn’t have to worry about anything, because he was always by my side.” The nostalgia hits him like waves, and Jihoon is _drowning_.

“We did lots of silly things together. We pranked people, played in the rain, we even set Jinyoung and Daehwi up together,” He begins to sniffle. “We had movie marathons. Even after spending the whole day at school with him we’d call or text till midnight. I’d come home with my uniform smelling like him. No matter how late my dance practice ended, no matter how tired out he was from basketball practice, he’d wait for me outside the studio to walk me home. Even when I did something as trivial as finish a math question, he’d tell me that he’s proud of me.”

“I don’t know. He was my best of all best friends. He’d stay up to listen to me talk about boring things. He made me laugh so much. He gives the best hugs. I guess I realised I liked him more than a friend when he was all I could think about and when I started wondering how soft his lips are. I was scared, Guanlin. Whenever he asked me who I fancied, I’d refuse to tell him. I knew I didn’t stand a chance when he told me he’s suddenly caught strong feelings for someone with horrible fashion sense. Obviously, I got mad, Guanlin! He always made fun of my dress sense and even called me a fashion terrorist, but here he is, falling for someone else who has bad fashion? What a hypocrite! I got so mad I stepped on his foot. I kept my feelings a secret.”

“Your secret was open, though.” Guanlin pipes up. “Even Mr Yoon wondered if there was something going on with you two.”

Jihoon gawks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Anyways, falling in love with your best friend is frightening. I didn’t want to lose him, so I just supressed all my feelings for him. He got closer to Hyungseob and let me tell you, that was the worst part of my life,” He feels tears pooling in his eyes and he desperately tries to stop himself. “In our last year of high school, he started distancing himself and we just didn’t talk anymore after that. I don’t know why. He didn’t give me a reason. He just cut me off.”

His breath is shaky, and finally, Jihoon lets his tears fall.

“I kept my feelings a secret because I didn’t want to lose him, but I ended up losing him anyway.” The words spill out from the furnace of his heartbreak, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. “As disgusting as it sounds, my biggest regret in this life is not being able to love him. I shouldn’t have let him go so easily. And now because of this stupid play, I have to kiss him at least thrice a week.”

The way Jihoon cries is raw, as if his wound is still open, all his defences to stay strong in front of his roommate being destroyed by his misery.

Guanlin opens up his arms and pats the older’s back.

“I’m just surprised, I don’t know.” The taller starts. “You see, Woojin is a cold person. He doesn’t even treat Jinyoung like how he treated you, and they’ve known each other since kindergarten. I’m just shocked that there’s this side to him, I guess.”

Jihoon buries his face in his roommate’s sweater.

“You’re strong, Jihoon hyung. I’ll buy you chicken after you’ve calmed down, okay?” Guanlin tries his best to soothe his sobbing friend. “Also, um, this is Seonho’s sweater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is ending soon I guess  
> also thank u for all ur comments they fuel me


	5. Chapter 5

The day he's been dreading yet looking forward to rolls around and Jihoon finds himself gnawing on the insides of his cheek.

He'll have his last kiss with Woojin tonight.

_Park Woojin._

_I think we've been on a crazy journey. It's exhilerating, but I think it's too much for my heart to take._

_I will never forget the first time I broke down in front of you.I know you're not one to show affection, and you deny it, but I could see the concern in your eyes when you asked if I was alright. I felt your warmth when you held my hand._

_I will never forget our movie nights. I felt safe with you, and I was happy. But yet I felt as if I had to hold on tight before these precious moments got taken away from me. Friends don't sleep in the same bed with their arms around the other's waist. I knew deep down you were aware that as well._

_I will never forget you. You're so bad for me, like Daehwi says but I can't help but miss you more and more everyday. I hope you know I think about you all the fucking time and whenever I see you around campus I get so fucking happy, it's pathetic._

_But nothing is as pathetic as my unrequited feelings for you, someone I used to call my best friend._

_I am not the one for you. I wish I was, but I hope that one day you find someone who loves you as much as I do. I am so proud of you, Woojin. I really am. I can't congraluate you on whatever you've achieved so far in person because it's not my place anymore, but I hope you know I'm silently supporting you from afar._

_I'm never going to get sick of you, Woojin. The stupid things you do like mix up facial wash and toothpaste and breaking frying pans. You're not perfect, I know. But I love you for that._

_I wish I knew the best words to wrap around your scars and your heart. I wish I could make you happy._

_I've been chasing after you yet running at the same time for years now and I think it has to stop._

_So tonight, after this final show, we will become what we used to be. We'll be strangers again. I will bury our memories and my love for you deep into the ground until the day I cry tears of joy and not regret when I think about you._

_This is not the ending I wanted for the both of us, but I guess you don't always get what you want._

_I love you, Park Woojin. I love you, I really do._

_I hope you are always happy._

_I hope that in another lifetime, we'll get the happy ending we deserve. I hope that in another lifetime I'll be yours, and that you'll be mine._

_I guess it's goodbye for now, darling._

_I love you. I think I always will._

* * *

"I need everything to go smoothly tonight. Bring out that sexual tension you guys have but not too much because I don't want complaints from the school board but please, act like you're smitten with each other." Seongwoo instructs Woojin and Jihoon, index finger pointed at them, sweat running down his forehead.

Woojin coughs.

"JUST, act like you love each other, or I'm gonna fucking cut your testicles off, Park Woojin!"

—

Jihoon peeks at the audience. It's a full house.

He feels like his heart is in his mouth and it's not because of the crowd, it's because of Woojin.

"Do you trust me?"

It's not like they haven't done this before, but Jihoon feels like he's walking on a tightrope when he replies with "I trust you."

Jihoon hears the audience screech when their lips meet and he thinks he's going to miss Woojin's lips. Maybe not just his lips, but he's certainly going to miss being in such close proximity with the younger.

He's going to _miss_ him.

—

"Last fucking scene, come on! Passion!" Sungwoon chides from the backstage. Jihoon doesn't know how his heart has held up till this point, but he chants to himself like a mantra in his head that this torment will be over soon, and that he'll be okay. With or without Woojin.

His eyes meet Woojin's, and despite the many people in the auditorium, it feels like they're alone. It feels like it's just the both of them. Just high school Woojin, and high school Jihoon. Jihoon's gotten used to not flinching whenever the younger's arm meets his waist.

"You may not believe me, but I hope you know I'm in love with you."

He recognises Woojin's eyes, from the day they first kissed. They're not the ones that look past him. They're not the ones who left him hanging years ago.

Seongwoo always complimented Jihoon's acting to be sincere, and genuine. ('It feels like you're really in love!')

That's because Jihoon is honest. He means every word, even if it's written by Minhyun, even if he has to say them for the sake of saying it.

"I'm in love with you too." Jihoon chokes out, voice barely audible.

They're supposed to thank the audience now. They're supposed to let go, Jihoon is supposed to let go, but Woojin doesn't release his grip from the shorter's waist.

Jihoon can't hear his heartbeat, but he sure as hell can feel it. He can feel every palpitation, every pound, every beat. His heart pounds so strong and so great he feels like it could explode out of his chest. He wonders if Woojin's heart is racing too. Even if it's just a faint, pathetic echo of his own heartbeat, he'd be satisfied. His hands find his way to Woojin's and he's about to push them off when Woojin's lips come into contact with his own again. He knows he'll regret it, but he kisses back. He kisses Woojin like it's his last day on Earth.

Jihoon can't hear his heartbeat, but he can sure as hell hear Sungwoon gasp, Seongwoo's slate hitting the floor and Daehwi yelling something that Jihoon's pretty sure is a 'Get it, girl!'.

They pull apart, breathless. They bow, and the curtains fall.

—

Outside the auditorium, it's chaos - the audience trying to find their friends involved in the play. He sees Daniel attempt to make his way to Seongwoo and Sungwoon's boyfriend, Taehyun hugging him tight.

Jihoon wants to throw up. Love is ephemeral, love is crushing, love is waking up on a Sunday morning in Park Woojin's arms, love is lonely. Love is fake.

Jinyoung and Daehwi show up with flowers for him, and Guanlin promises he'll buy him chicken. Jihoon is glad he has great friends, but there's a stinging pain in his chest that he just can't get rid of.

He looks around the sea of people for Jaehwan, wanting a picture with his dear friend, but all Jihoon can see is Woojin. If it were anyone else, he would drop his gaze - but Park Woojin is all sorts of irresistable and Jihoon hates it.

They don't break the eye contact for what feels like an eterntity and Jihoon debates with himself on whether he should go up to Woojin to tell him he did a great job. The internal struggle is suffocating, but Jihoon reminds himself that it is not his place any longer.

It takes every ounce of strength in his body to turn in the other direction and walk away.

* * *

At 9am on a Monday morning, Jihoon thinks he's come up with the perfect plan for his roommate to cease to exist.

"You better either be pregnant or dying." Jihoon groans, sending a pillow at Guanlin's face.

"I've been trying to wake you up for like, the last 10 minutes," A flash of annoyance washes over the raven-haired boy. "Someone left you flowers outside our door and you should go take it."

"Why can't you do it, idiot? Why are you even up at ass o clock in the morning?" The older whines, tossing his blanket aside.

"Because they're for you, it isn't right if I take them! It's not ass o' clock, it's 9am!"

"Yeah, that's what I mean, ass o' clock!" Jihoon ripostes as he reluctantly opens the front door, eyes fixed on the bouquet.

"Striped carnations, red tulips, forget-me-nots. They really went all out, huh," he hears someone comment, and when Jihoon looks up all he wants to do is run back to the comfort of his room.

His eyes walk from Woojin's own and to his shoes and back up again.

"I think we should talk," Woojin clears his throat, heavy silence settling over them, the uneasy tension in the atmosphere slowly suffocating Jihoon.

His mouth is almost too dry to speak.

"I don't think we need to."

"We both know that's a lie. Don't you want answers, Jihoon?" Woojin's eyes narrow, wrinkle between his eyebrows. 

Jihoon doesn't respond and a faint curve appears on Woojin's lips.

"I thought so."

—

He follows Woojin to the park nearby, shifting uncomfortably on the bench they're sitting on. He casts an uneasy glance at the younger.

"This is incredibly awkward, you know?" The panic nibbles away at Jihoon. He feels his pulse pounding in his temples.

Woojin chuckles.

"So," He pauses, looking straight ahead. "I ran away those years ago because I was afraid." 

The silence prompts him to flit his eyes to Jihoon.

"Did you hear me?" He quirks an eyebrow.

With the butterflies in his stomach and the spinning of his head, Jihoon nods.

"Why?" He croaks out, peering sightlessly at his shoes.

He hears Woojin sigh. “I was scared. Okay?" 

"Park Woojin, scared?" Jihoon snickers, hoping the bitterness in his words doesn't show.

He peeks at Woojin. The taller is playing with his hands, eyes fixed on the greenery in front of them.

"How have you been?" Woojin is quick to change the subject, something Jihoon has picked up on, but chooses to go of.

"Awful. I had to kiss you for like, a month,"

Woojin's glance is as conspiratorial as a wink.

"Who's the better kisser?" He frowns. "Me, or Donghan?"

Words (and his soul) left Jihoon. He's certain his insides are contracting and _oh God, how does Woojin know about Donghan, oh my fucking God._ He's so desperately trying to connect the dots in his brain, but instead it just causes a short circuit.

"H-How do you know.." Jihoon formulated no other thoughts than Woojin, unable to do anything else besides staring at the latter with his mouth open.

Woojin smirks triumphly. "I just do, Hoonie." His piercing stare cuts through Jihoon, eyes narrowed into slits. "I asked you a question, you know. It's rude of you to avoid it,"

"It's rude of you to cut me off for years with no explanation," Jihoon fires back, heart sinking.

"Hm, you got me on that one," Woojin blinks, nodding his head. "But why are you avoiding my question? Is it because you're undecided?"

Jihoon wants to push Woojin off the bench.

"No comment," He replies flatly, steering clear ofWoojin's eyes.

Woojin is leaning in dangerously close, and Jihoon feels chills march down his spine.

"Why is that so?" His red hair falls in between his eyes and that makes it harder for Jihoon to breathe.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why?" Woojin cocks his head, eyes not leaving Jihoon.

"I feel like kissing you, so stop," Jihoon slaps a hand over his mouth when he realises what he'd just said, but Woojin simpers.

"Then kiss me," Woojin says lowly, and every single ounce of Jihoon's self control is thrown out the window.

Woojin's lips, his warmth, being in his presence, makes Jihoon giddy - it makes him weak in the knees.

Jihoon pulls away abruptly, realising what they'd just done - it was time for him to erase Woojin, he wasn't supposed to do this, he wasn't supposed to let his feelings get the better of him, but he gave in to his greed. His greed of wanting Woojin to himself.

And so Jihoon runs, his heart in his mouth, not looking back, once again.

(He tries his best to block thoughts of Woojin out for the rest of the day. He doesn't tell anyone about the kiss. Not even Daehwi.)

* * *

Jihoon's done with his lectures for the day. He heaves a sigh of relief, about to head back to his dorm to destroy Guanlin at Mario Kart, but he hears Minhyun call his name.

"Hey, Jihoon!" Minhyun runs up to him, panting. "Sungwoon is looking for you. It's about some theatre stuff, he didn't go into specifics. He's in the spare classroom."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Jihoon's mind fills with question marks, but takes off to find his senior.

—

Jihoon flings the door to the classroom open, and there's no Sungwoon. Minhyun had tricked him, much to his disappointment.

"Surprise," Woojin's cold gaze is fixed on a very anxious Jihoon.

"What do you want?" The shorter laments, the anxiety fading, and suddenly all Jihoon feels is rage. He's angry. In fact, he's _furious_.

Jihoon doesn't even let Woojin speak.

“You need to make up your fucking mind, okay? Since you’re so in love with Hyungseob, leave me alone! I have so many questions, Woojin. I know we had something. Friends don’t sleep in the same bed and friends don’t fucking kiss like it’s nothing. I know that last kiss at the play wasn’t in the script,” Jihoon hisses. “You hate skinship but you did it with me. With me. You treated me special and you know it, and I’m selfish, alright? The thought of someone else being special to you fucks me up. I hate you!”

Woojin stares right back at him, expressionless.

"Jihoon, do you still like me?"

"If I didn't, why am I here, screaming my lungs out and declaring my fucking love for you?" Jihoon shouts back. "Fuck you, really! Park Woojin, I love you, but you don't even care about my existence!"

"I love you too, you fucking idiot!"

Woojin shoots daggers at him, and Jihoon feels his heart stop.

"You bitch, I said I love you too! Don't just look at me like that!" Woojin grunts, burying his face in his hands.

"Fuck you!" Jihoon snaps, slamming his hands onto the desk. Woojin's mouth opens, looking terribly offended. "Why did you not tell me earlier? This is all your fault!"

"You were in a relationship! You had to act all high and mighty, like you hate me!" He yells in retaliation, pointing a finger at the shorter.

"Hold the fuck up.If you told me sooner, I wouldn't even need to get into that relationship to get over you! And you were the one acting like you hated me!" Jihoon moves closer to the desk, slapping the younger's shoulder.

"If I hated you, would I have lent you my jacket on your first day of rehersals, huh? Would I constantly check up on you? I would have dropped you on the fucking floor when Jinyoung asked me to carry you home. I wouldn’t have spent so much money giving you food and buying you flowers. You're so fucking stupid," Woojin jabs.

"This is all your fucking fault," Jihoon mumbles, face burning, staring down at the floor.

Woojin stands up.

"No, this is your fault. I swore I’d never fall for my best friend, but you somehow made me fall for you. I always loved you, you know.” He softens.

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t have left. You promised to protect me forever.” Jihoon pouts, looking like he’s begging to be kissed and it has Woojin on the very edge.

“I never stopped,” Woojin cups his face. “I left because I’d never felt so strongly about someone before, okay? I’m a recipe for disaster. I thought it’d be better if you stayed away from me, Jihoon. I didn’t want to drag you down with me. It hurt so much, having to not talk to you.”

“When the play came around, it got harder and harder to live without you. Especially when Daehwi saw that we were in the same bar from Daniel’s snapchat and told Jinyoung to get me to carry you back. You’re just so fucking cute. So I tried to make amends, and here I am shooting my shot,” Woojin exhales.

“Park Jihoon, I know you’ve been running from me, but I’m good at running too. I ran away from my feelings because I was afraid of being in love with my best friend. I don’t want to be scared anymore,I don’t want to be scared of something so unknown. What I’m trying to say is, do you want to date me?”

Jihoon’s heart is hammering.

“What makes you think I’ll say no?” He asks, throwing himself into Woojin’s arms. He never wants to let go. “But Woojinie, I have a question.”

Woojin’s lifts the hand under his chin, their eyes meeting. “What, darling?”

Doe-eyed, his curiosity was killing him. “How do you know that I liked you?”

“You’re not very subtle about it, love.” Woojin blinks owlishly. “I know about the Pepero too.”

Jihoon’s jaw drops.

“Fine fine, Jinyoung told me.”

With his attention still anchored on Jihoon, he ruffles the shorter’s hair. “I know you want to torture Jinyoung, but can we please make out for a while or something before we do that? I’ve been Jihoon deprived for quite some time.” 

“That sounds good to me.”

(That was the day Park Jihoon got himself a boyfriend. That was also the day Bae Jinyoung got himself into a deep pile of shit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has come to an end im emo..... thank u for reading this mess... im gross... this is unbetaed by the way im Exhausted i have school in 2 hours 
> 
> i wanna write this again but in woojin’s pov ????????? should i ?????????
> 
> striped carnations: i wish i could be with you  
> red tulips: declaration of love  
> forget me nots: true love, memories
> 
> this fic is SO BAD LOL im bye
> 
> twt @hangyulgwa  
> cc: SOYULS

**Author's Note:**

> hello i havent posted in a while  
> i hope you all are ok!  
> pls know that im here for u no matter what and my dms r always open ~  
> this fic is a mess but im TRYING MY BEST!!!! :(
> 
> love you  
> talk to me on twt @hangyulgwa  
> cc @SOYULS


End file.
